EVERYBODY WANNA CUT THE LEGS OFF HIM
King Kunta I was gonna kill a couple rappers but they did it to themselves. Everybody's suicidal, didn't even need my help. I can dig rapping. But a rapper with a ghost writer? What the fuck happened? Oh no. I swore I wouldn't tell. But most of y'all sharing bars like you got the bottom bunk in a two man cell. Bitch where you when I was walking. Now I'm running game, got the whole world talking. Everybody want to cut the legs off him. Backstory I got a bone to pick I don't want you monkey-mouth motherfuckers Sittin' in my throne again Ayy, ayy, nigga what's happenin'? K-Dot back in the hood, nigga! I'm mad (He mad!), but I ain't stressin' True friends, one question Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him When you got the yams—(What's the yams?) The yam is the power that be You can smell it when I'm walkin' down the street (Oh yes, we can, oh yes, we can) I can dig rappin', but a rapper with a ghost writer? What the fuck happened? (Oh no!) I swore I wouldn't tell, but most of y'all sharing bars Like you got the bottom bunk in a two-man cell (A two-man cell) Something's in the water (Something's in the water) And if I gotta brown-nose for some gold Then I'd rather be a bum than a motherfuckin' baller Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him King Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him When you got the yams—(What's the yams?) The yam brought it out of Richard Pryor Manipulated Bill Clinton with desires 24/7, 365 days times two I was contemplatin' gettin' on stage Just to go back to the hood, see my enemy, and say… (Oh yeah) Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him King Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him You goat-mouth mammyfucker I was gonna kill a couple rappers, but they did it to themselves Everybody's suicidal, they ain't even need my help This shit is elementary, I'll probably go to jail If I shoot at your identity and bounce to the left Stuck a flag in my city, everybody's screamin' "Compton!" I should probably run for mayor when I'm done, to be honest And I put that on my momma and my baby boo too Twenty million walkin' out the court buildin', woo woo! Aw yeah, fuck the judge I made it past twenty-five, and there I was A little nappy-headed nigga with the world behind him Life ain't shit but a fat vagina Screamin' "Annie, are you okay? Annie, are you okay?" Limo tinted with the gold plates Straight from the bottom, this the belly of the beast From a peasant to a prince to a motherfuckin' king (oh yeah) Bitch, where was you when I was walkin'—{Gunshot} By the time you hear the next pop The funk shall be within you—{Gunshot} Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him King Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where was you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him Funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk We want the funk We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk Do you want the funk? We want the funk Do you want the funk? We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk I remember you was conflicted, misusing your influence Moveset